


Love Like This

by AchillesPatroclus (deansamcas), deansamcas



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansamcas/pseuds/AchillesPatroclus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansamcas/pseuds/deansamcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles had not felt love before this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This

Achilles had not felt love before this. 

Certainly, he had love for his father, but it was a love fuelled by blood. And of course, there was the begrudging love he felt for his meddling mother. Familial love engrained within his very being. 

There were others he met with passing consideration, flickers of attraction and genuine care. In spite of this, a single person had never commanded his attention enough to make a lasting impression. Achilles lived his life for himself, anxious for the present to become past, the future to become present, in which he could fulfil his prophesied destiny. 

When Achilles met Patroclus, he threw aside his ignorant notions of what it was to love. 

I have loved, but never like this, Achilles thought. 

He was right, for this was no ordinary love. It was almost something entirely different. 

Achilles had never lived with fire, raging in his heart, warming him from the inside out. Not with bubbling warmth, pooling low in his stomach. Not with the soothing puffs of breath over his skin, or hot, searing kisses that left invisible declarations. Mine. 

He had never lived with ice, sending shivers down his spine. Never had he gazed into a blue abyss and felt no fear. He was mesmerised by those eyes, and their swirling mix of startling blue and vibrant white. Sometimes they were like the sky; endless and freeing, conveying promises of a future and an eternity. Other times, they were the ocean. All-consuming and mysterious, beckoning him, pulling like the tide. Achilles would fall into the abyss, if he could. He would fall over and over. 

If finding love was like falling, Achilles had plummeted. Leaving his old life behind, he had leapt head-first over a cliff and into his new life, his new truth where all made sense. 

Never had he felt such completion. It was as though he had found himself. Hands, soft and gentle. Palms pressed flat together with threaded fingers. Chests, heaving against one another, and legs intertwined. Lips that fit like clasps on a belt, hips that locked perfectly in place. It was as if this love had been moulded by the gods themselves. 

Never had Achilles felt such passion, nor such calm. Never such possessiveness. At last, Achilles truly appreciated his gift. The best of the Achaeans. Finally, he had something to protect, something to fight, and hurt, and kill for. Achilles' life now made sense, for he no longer lived for himself. He lived for Patroclus.

The love Achilles had for his family was predetermined and unquestioned. He did not choose it. But he chose this.

**Author's Note:**

> Only recently did I stumble upon 'The Song of Achilles', after studying the Iliad. I can conclude that I will never be the same. Hope this was worth reading, even though it's awfully short and I wrote it in ten minutes while on the train.


End file.
